fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dante Alozade
Dante Alozade (ダンテ·そそる, Arouzarde Dante), his real name being Dante Alighieri (ダンテ·アリギエリ, Arigrieri Dante), is a young teen who is the former heir to the throne in his home country of Infernius. Seeing the evils that the country's current king, his father, Ignatius Alighieri, has committed against its people and the lands surrounding it, he defected one night without anyone noticing. He soon joined a rebel army in order to fight back against the tyranny of his father. He's is the main character of the story, Fairy Tail: Tales of the Forgotten. In it, he experiences the ways of the world outside his kingdom. Because of his magical prowess and feats he's done in the name of the rebel army, he's known as Dante of the Revolution(革命のダンテ, Kakumei no dante). It's also known that he's an accomplished novelist, writing many series-hits that's known all over the world, many inspired by the missions he partakes in. As the main protagonist, Dante's point-of-views allows the reader to experience the many conflicting emotions of the characters in the world of the story, giving them a sensation comparable no other. Because of his past, his kind nature, his leadership, his desire to be a just king, and his need to help others around him, even if it means putting his life on the line, he has unknowingly attracted the friendships and love interests of various characters in the series, whether minor or major, or changed the world views of others in a positive light, sympathizing with him and joining his cause. This reference has been jokingly made by his older brother Erebus, stating that his life is like that of a typical hero in some tale, always paving a way to new possibilities to many new horizons. Appearence Dante has described as a bishōnen by many who seen him, very enigmatic and handsome. Because of his personality, many have jokingly called him "their knight in shining armor", something he doesn't really mind. In fact, he wished to be called this because of his tendency to save and help as many people as he possibly can. His hair shines like the moon's rays, having the color of "Everlasting Darkness". His skin is a peach color, being smooth and firm, something expected from that of a well-groomed person such as himself. When he smiles, it is completely radiant, comically illuminating the room and making all those admire him as some sort of god, much to the annoyance of his rival. His eyes are colored in a deep black color. Despite that, his eyes have a very deep and lonely look to them, his enemies stating that they were once lost in them during battle, reminiscent of a black hole sucking everything in its range. This might be because of the horrors that his family had caused to those around them and the guilt he feels because of it. It might be also the fact that he abandon all those he cared about in the very kingdom he's fighting to liberate. Throughout the series, Dante has worn many attires. One of his attires is similar to that of a scholar. He wears flowing robes that comes in many colors. It's said that they are made from a material that's very hard to find in any country, making them very valuable. They are free-flowing and hard to walk in, but Dante got accustomed to them over time. This set is usually seen during his free time, when he's either out for walks or when he's reading literature or writing books. They consist of a blue robe that has golden tassels near the waist. It has a hood that connects it with a brown accessory with a golden design in the middle. The top edges encompassing the hood is white and has a red button at the edge on each end. The front sides have a white thin stripe attached to a bulky teal stripe. The inside is red in color. On the edge of the sleeves are a set of a thin white stripes encompassing a larger red stripe. The second robe under it is twin-colored robe with red on the back and a tealish-green on the front. The ends are usually shown through the sleeves. The third robe is blue with white thin stripes on each end of the robe and a big blue button is on top. There's also a white blouse that's seen through the robes as well, having a red thin stripe on the collar. He wears a ruby ring on his right index finger. Another attire that he wears is one for battle. This attire consists of a free-flowing robe that usually seen on a priest from a church. It's stitched with golden lining, a large red ribbon tied around his waist, a pair of tights underneath, a pair of black shoes and a silver star-shaped pendant dangling near his stomach with a long necklace. The necklace was seen as a gift from his younger brother and sisters on his 18th birthday. The five points of the star represents how each of them are connected with Dante in the center uniting them all as one. It's his most prized possession and his good-luck charm in battle and on missions. The long sleeves hide his requip, surprising the enemy with the weapons that he suddenly "pulls out of nowhere" and are used in his magic, binding the enemy. It's also known that he has armor-plated shoulder pads as well. He states that he has other attires, going from reconnaissance to parties and balls. He says that "There's a time and place for everything. For those times, you have to dress the part." This is usually seen in a comical light, as he uses requip to mimic and make fun of his comrades and enemies alike. Personality Described as enigmatic and serene, Dante lets off a vibe of mystery and wonder to all that know him. There are many aspects of his personality that show how much of a human-being he really is. Despite being a member of the Royal Family of Infernius, Dante is not very boastful of his lineage; he believes that one's reputation must come from their own actions, not their birthrights. He believes in hard work and is a hard-working person. He also follows the "lead by example" philosophy, wanting people to be modeled after those who he deems as "good Samaritans". When he was still in his kingdom, Dante was not solely concerned with the interests of select individuals but instead cared for the country as a whole. His brother said that this is one of the many qualities that separated him from the rest of the family and a sign as a true and genuine. This carried over to the rebel army when he joined, and especially when he became one of its four generals. It's been stated by both enemies and allies alike that this aspect had led to many rebel victories whenever he took charge. It's incorporated in not only his strategies and tactics during various missions and battles, but his writings as well, using various methods to grab the audiences' attention. In spite of this, he is shown to be quite passionate and determined no matter the circumstances, and is extremely loyal to his friends and allies. He also has regrets as well, being tormented of not taking his siblings with him when he fled. But he also thought about the danger he put them in by doing so, and opted out of the idea. He cherishes them above all else, willing to risk his life for theirs if they were put in any form of danger. He promised to come back for them when all the turmoil is put to an end. Dante, despite his age, was shown to be highly perceptive, observant, discerning, analytical, and intelligent, something even the other three generals, and (to an extent) his father acknowledged. This quality also makes him a dangerous person to contend with, as not even the slightest change to surroundings can escape his vision. This makes him hard to catch off-guard, to the point that most surprise attacks launched at him mainly end in failure. Contradicting his reckless need to help others, even at the risk of his own life, he's very quick-witted, controlled, disciplined and clear-headed, quick-thinking, showing a great maturity, responsibility and intuitiveness; the quality not shown in most heroes told in stories of old. Orkos, his younger brother stated that these qualities were once in their father before his corruption, making him state that Dante "is the true reflection once seen in our father." Despite this, he's clueless about the ways of the world. This is shown to an extreme where he was amazed over simple things such as seeing a baby or a cat for the first time. This might be because of his upbringing. Erebus, his brother even once describes him, as being "so smart he crossed back into stupid" in a comical manner while smirking about it. While Dante is a powerful mage, he showed great humility and often-time commended his opponents on their abilities. His battle plans incorporated his opponent's prowess and how to properly counter it. His foresight in battle also adds on to this, accurately predicting what the opponent would do to the point where many believe that he was "psychic", strangely, something he doesn't deny. He does this to "mess with their head". Dante is a pacifist, yet despite his strong dislike of war and conflict, he will use any means possible in order to protect his friends and loved ones. Throughout many instances in the series, Dante has shown to have the capability to completely frighten anyone he speaks to when aggravated to an extent or out of pure anger. It's not common for him to make certain death threats towards people, especially when it comes to insulting his younger brothers and sisters. He retains a gentle and manly tone of voice, while a shadow emitted from his hair covers part of his face. This is most often shown when she speaks with subordinates who are slacking off, his rival, his enemies, among many others. Many describe that they would "face the wrath of the a thousand times over than incur his anger." Despite this, he mainly maintains a very happy and positive attitude that his smile illuminates everyone around him, giving them some form of hope. He would do bizarre thing to an extreme just to cheer someone up. Whether it involves himself or a few people get caught in the crossfire, he would make sure that person is happy. This has incurred that wrath of some people around him to the point that he would get comically beaten up because of it. Nevertheless, the person is cheered up in the end, making it a "success" in his book. Dante's ultimate strength may lie in his impertinent kindness towards others and his reckless need to help them. Dante is helpful and caring to his friends, being a "big brother" of sorts; he makes sure that his subordinates and friends eats properly, with debatable levels of success, and did so with his siblings, especially in the case with Orkos (who's weak-willed), Luna (who's forgetful of "a few things"), and Serena (who rushes everything she does). This fits in with the "lead by example" philosophy he likes to set forth. In actuality, he's the only person they seem to go to the most, more so than Erebus. He is more than happy to listen to his friends' woes — lending helpful and worldly advice whenever possible, which deeply surprises them to an extent. It's unknown why Dante puts himself through such turmoil but his mother stated that sooner or later he's gonna hurt himself in the worse possible way. He's an award-winning novelist known worldwide for his thrilling stories, most based on his adventures in the army. He likes to read novels of famous authors beside himself and is well-known philosopher, studying many philosophies in various kingdoms. He's also known to be a cultural person, taking interest in the histories and customs of many native lands. This leads to inspirations for his novels for characters,places, time periods, etc. He's also good at reading the stars, which is good whenever he's travelling or reading his own fortune or those of others. He also has a love and a deep respect of animals and nature. This shown when he took care of an injured puppy and nursed it back to health and when he used his magic to rejuvenate part of the forest when it was damaged during a battle. Overall, Dante is a person who many people can consider "a model citizen" and a "knight in shining armor". Being a hero and revolutionary who protects the innocent and fights for justice, he's a down-to-earth kind of person that's also a human being in the end, having the same human qualities as those around him. Background To be Written.... Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Equipment War God's Manifestation Blade (大戦神顕示刃, Bushinkōrinken): One of the Four Sacred Blades of legend, said to be once wielded by the greatest of heroes. It is unknown how the rebel army got a hold of these blades, but each one carries an immense power, choosing it's wielder according magical levels and the purity of their hearts. They cannot be wielded by the tainted nor the weak. Upon becoming one of the four generals based on his deeds for the army, his purity of heart and his immense amount of magical energy. The blade has been nicknamed Shining Justice Blade (輝く法務大臣刃, Kagayaku hōmudaijinken) by Dante because of its ability to judge the hearts of others and the ability to destroy all forms of evil from the light that it emits. Considered to be Dante's ultimate weapon, he takes care of the blade with high regard, making nothing bad comes of it. Like the other blades, it's telepathically linked to him, so should they get separated, he can always call it back, no matter long the distance between them. The also appears to act on its own when Dante's life is in serious danger, using a variety of unique means to protect its wielder's life. The War God's Manifestation Blade itself is uniquely shaped; it's made up of four diamond shaped blades attached together with another diamond in each of them. The blade is yellow in color, and suprisingly has absurdly sharp capabilities. However, this can only reached if Dante's will and spirit is strong enough. Should there be any doubt in his mind, it'll dull the blade considerably. He wields the blade when it's absolutely necessary. The blade has unique properties, capable of both melee and long-ranged combat. It also can produce it's own magic or siphon it from from it's opponents and transfer it to Dante or anyone else he deems as an ally. It can also form barriers of sorts to protect it's wielder from harm. However, the barrier can be broken if the attack is stronger than Dante's magic, if it's hit consecutively on the same spot, or if Dante is weakened, either in mind or body. It's final and most deadliest ability is the subjugation and/or purging of everything the light from the blade produces. This is why the blade is called "War God's Manifestation", because everything can be controlled and judged according to the blade's will. It'll destroy all those who are deemed it and it's wielder's enemy, assimilate factors from its surroundings to make itself stronger, and purify all forms of evil, especially those "not of this world" or "can't be destroyed by normal means." Dragons and other magical creatures are not immune to this blade, making it a very powerful weapon to wield in battle. Humourously, the War God's Manifestation Blade is given the nickname Dante's Sword of Justice (正義のダンテ剣, Seigi no dante ken) by his lieutenant. Tome of the Divine Springs (神ばねの登米, Kami bane no Toyoma): An ancient spellbook passed down in the Infernius royal family. It not only contains all the knowledge of the previous kings and wizards under the service of the country, but all those who ever wielded and read from the book's contents. It ranges from simple to intermediate to complex spells cast by many in the days of old. Dark magic spells are commonly found in the back of the book and many healing spells are found in the middle. It also contains the experiences and memoirs of previous wielders past. The book contains thousands and thousands of pages, but from the outside it looks as flat as can be. This is because an ancient spell was put on it so more information can be stored as a result. When a person opens the book for the first time, they'll be overwhelmed by a vast amount of information. This is considered to be a trial of sorts to see if they're worthy of wielding it. If they fail, they'll be driven mad by the oncoming information thrown at them and will be absorbed into the book, never to be heard from again. If they pass, they'll gain the wisdom of the ancestors, gaining the information that they most desire. This book has been known to save the lives of many by giving the information that pure-hearted readers desperately needed to accomplish their goals and also destroys lives by the evils that are unleashed the villains who read its contents. It's sealed with a magical lock that can only be unlocked with a "special key." Dante is in current possession on the book, taking it with him when he fled on that night. He feared that if his father ever got his hands on the book, the country will be left in ruins. He has yet to unlock the contents of the book, saying that "the time will come when the book is needed, everything will be unveiled." (光筆 Hikari Pen): Dante possesses this specific type of pen, which he uses in his Script magic. He many spares in case one of them breaks. They also come in handy for deciphering and decoding messages and translating ancient and worn-out text. Magics & Abilities Physical Prowess Tremendous Strength: Despite his stature, Dante has an immense amount of strength. It's said to be monstrous because of the army training that he went through upon joining. It took many years for his body to get into peak condition through a method known as "Conditioning", usually found in most forms of martial arts. The army put him through strenuous training regiments such as exposing him the elements, using various magics on his muscles and using remedies gained from many countries and nations around the continent. These results allowed him to gain strength without becoming bulky and subsequently losing speed, which led to an impressive balance of muscles within his body that allow for feats of strength that would surprise even the enemy, allies and family members alike. He can lift someone by the neck and snap it like a twig, strangle someone to death, and crack massive boulders , all while doing it with one arm. He is able to stop a giant sword with just a finger, albeit it was enhanced with some magical power. He can even go as far as to dominate them completely through sheer force. Dante comments, however, that using brute force is something he prefers to avoid, as it would be against his pacifist nature, and he would be no different from a "war-mongering barbarian." Immense Speed: The most dangerous thing about Dante is his speed. His speed is unmatched by any other in the army. Furthermore, he's the fastest out of the Four Generals. Not even the leader can match his speed. He consistently did training regiment dealing with the legs getting them to top physical condition. He further flowed some magic into it to give it better quality. All aspects of his speed (balance & coordination, reflexes, stamina & endurance, agility, and acrobatics) have been mastered to their physical peak. It's because of this that can easily pull off feats that others would deem impossible by normal means. He can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected. His speed is being so swift, not even his brother Erebus is able to see his movements, let alone mentally register them. A spark of magic is seen whenever he moves, being silver in color. This is because magic is consistently flowing through his legs. There a few who can barely keep up with him, let alone match him. :Enhanced Balance & Coordination: While balance may seem an unnecessary training point for knights and mages, Dante has greatly exploited this forgotten area to give his various skills unique edges. This improved factor of balance allows him to keep an unflinching position even when hit consistently with rounds and rounds of magic spells, as well as keep his position while attacking an opponent from seemingly impossible angles, even applying magic at his feet to a point where he could remain in the same position through the course of an entire battle. Dante's strengthened coordination allows him to cast multiple magical spells and swordsmanship assaults simultaneously, in such rapid combinations that even the most well-trained of enemies find themselves overwhelmed. :Enhanced Reflexes: Perhaps the most frightening part about him is his reflexes. Because of his personality of being a quick-witted person who's hard to catch off-guard, his reflexes have been trained to reflect this. They have been enhanced to the point where he possess a "Sixth Sense." Every "surprise attack" aimed at him always end in failure. He has shown seemingly impossible feats of avoiding point-blank range attacks and dodging and catching projectiles fired silently at his blind spot. His lightning-fast reaction speed, immense intellect and almost unbelievable swiftness form a deadly combo for nearly any opponent that dares to cross his path. :Acrobatics Expertise: Dante has always portrayed an astonishing agility, doing various acrobatics and stunts that match his fighting style. He even uses his superb ability to control his magic to enhance his feet, arms, or whatever body parts he uses at the time. It's because of this that even the most agile opponents deem his movements as a crazy's work. He has shown to successfully outmaneuver hordes of lower-class soldiers, always managing to position himself in an advantageous situation and precisely taking them down one by one effortlessly. Combined with his immense speed and his excellent control over his magic, he can scale vertical structures without problem and perform various acrobatic spins and tricks in mid-air, misguiding nearly any opponent where he will ground and leaving them unable to counter. :Afterimage: Because his speed is so immense, he is able to create afterimages of himself in order to fool his opponent. He can create up to five afterimages at a time by adding in extra steps. These afterimages can appear as solid clones, and are indistinguishable from his true self. They are capable of individual movement. Even when used in battle, the clones will appear to take on solid characteristics (such as being able to make contact with physical attacks, and being hit by an opponent's attack), but eventually fade away due to being illusionary. Enhanced Durability: Dante's durability is one of his strong points. In a comical light, Dante is usually beaten up by individuals around him because of his "antics" and comes out fine the next moment, making people question what he's made out of. Because of the army training he went through, the daily regiments he performs to enhance himself, and the applications to his body he performs with his vast magical power, Dante has been compared to a wall that doesn't budge easily. As a result, Dante has also developed a near-complete immunity to pain, enough to emerge almost unfazed from sustaining massive damage from an attack from one of the Four Holy Swords and keep on fighting. He is even capable of rising back to his feet and even casting high-level magic after long and intense battles, far beyond a point where most people, whether mages, knights, or otherwise, would have surrendered. Combat Skills Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Dante has proven time and time again that he's a master of the blade. This is due to the training he received at a very young age during his time in the Infernius Kingdom. There has not been one day that his swordsmanship's been ignored, as he practices every chance he got. It is shown by the way he handles his holy blade that he's a master, as if it was second-nature. Dante is also an extremely talented user of (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō), being one of his main offensive magics in his arsenal. Many of the most powerful opponents he has defeated was done so with his sword, such as the other four generals (who, in fact, are masters of their holy blades themselves), his rival, even his brother Erebus, another skilled individual of the blade. It's been stated by his teacher that, albeit unconsciously, Dante makes his sword is a barrier of sorts, and if one were to enter this "barrier", Dante would defeat his opponent without hesitation. Dante is ambidextrous, meaning that he can effectively utilize his sword with either hand and still retain a similar level of strength and ability. Although, he can also shift the strength of each swinging arm, in order to throw off an opponent's initial deductions. He is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. Dante prefers to wield his sword with his right hand, leaving the other hand free though it usually remains hanging. He is quite adept at blocking while his offense is capable of great precision. He is more than capable of ending fights against other skilled opponents in a single move when the perfect moment arises. In addition, Dante has shown an ability to easily mimic the techniques used by other master-level swordsman with little effort. His calculative nature allows him to change his fighting style on a whim so as to keep his opponents guessing and making them hesitate at certain intervals. He can combine more than one style together to create all new style in the midst of battle. It's been stated that he created so many styles that he couldn't possibly remember them all, being as smart as he is. Dante's opponent state he's "graceful and swift, like a swan taking flight", possessing skill that can only be identified as that of a master's level, despite not necessarily belonging to any specific school of swordsmanship. It's been also stated that his overall method of sword-fighting stresses two-step attacks in order to ensure that any and all who oppose him are thoroughly slain and because of that, he's able to strike so fast that the opponent does not realize they have been slain until he sheathes his weapon. :*'Battō Hitorigurashi: Terumōkujo '(伐倒一人暮し.照蒙駆除, Felling a single life: Illuminate the Ignorance of Destruction): The penultimate of all of swordsmanship that Dante has mastered and considered to be his signature technique that he commonly utilizes in battle. He commonly calls this technique Shuntensatsu '(瞬天殺, ''Immediate Killing By Heaven's Blade). This technique can be classified without prejudice as an instant-kill technique because of the immense power it produces, if executed properly and strikes the target head-on, due to the fact that it is just as powerful as the magic collected from the surroundings itself and the target as well, meaning that regardless of the defenses or the strength they may possess, it is as if they were being struck by not only their power, but the very power of both the user and the surroundings. The technique starts off by gathering all forms of magic and subjugating it using the power of the '''War God's Manifestation Blade, whether it'd be from active spells from enemies or allies or from the leftover magic found after casting spells. Then by concentrating it to the blade, the user reads the flow of his, his opponent's magic, and the surroundings itself. After finding the "scar" between these three forces, the blade emits a light from itself signaling readiness of the technique. Then, the user "strikes the scar", unleashing waves upon waves of magical energy at the target. Upon releases, Dante can shape the released energies in any manner he may wish. He can also take on certain properties of certain magics that it assimilated, creating a plethora of effects. The technique requires two things: first is an extremely high competence in swordplay due to needing a finely-tuned bladed strike to actually manage to cut through the scar between opposing magical forces of the user and the opponent but also a very strong will to execute properly, otherwise the energy released from the point of potential may explode in all directions, damaging both the user and the opponent severely. Because Dante mastered this technique to an extreme, he mainly unleashes this technique without finding the scar. Because of this, it comes out as an energy wave, but it's power is severely weakened from the original application of the technique. He can also fire faster versions of this attack that rely more on their speed and cutting power, rather than their explosive power. Battō Hitorigurashi is the art of killing in a single stroke, thus validating the very nature of this one hit-killing attack. :*'Ryōdan no Shidarezora '(両断の枝垂空, Double Severing of the Grieving Sky): This technique was stolen from a powerful enemy Dante once faced in the past. According to it's former user, the technique starts out by gathering magic from the surrounding area and perfectly concentrating it into the blade. Then, by accelerating it at a single point, the tip of the blade, the user grips the blade with just their thumb and pointer finger, before swinging forward. The first slash counters and negates the target's natural resistance, the second slash creates a backlash from the magical energy stored in the blade, destroying the surroundings, splitting the sky in two (hence the name of the technique), and completely eviscerating all additional opposition the target may possess and the latter slash, delivered within 1/50th of a second, strikes the target object directly before it can recover from the two initial blows, thereby causing it to shatter completely. The technique costs much energy to use and has a long preparation time. But because Dante mastered his sword and the blade he uses can gather it's own magical energy, he can perform this technique as many times as needed. Ironically, contrary to it's name, there are three slashes instead of two, something Dante comments on whenever he performed the technique himself. :*'Ken'atsu' (剣圧, Sword Pressure): A basic ability learned by all master swordsman, it unleashes a wave from the user's sword that can reach long distances. The strength, speed and range of the technique are all dependent on a single factor, himself. Dante's swordsmanship was the essence for which this technique was based upon, and every swing using this technique was deadly. Every strike he makes for it requires no effort and is merely the result of his mastery over his sword. Because the War God's Manifestation Blade can produce it's own magic, when he uses the technique with the blade, the power factor is increased exponentially, able to eviscerate everything in it's path. It's also known that Dante can use this technique to empower his other sword techniques to an extent, making them all a deadly force to be reckoned with. :*'Onigiri' (鬼斬り, Demon Sword): A technique that Dante prefers not to use because of his pacifist nature. In fact, this is the most barbaric technique within his arsenal. This is used on opponents he's sworn to kill with his very own hands. Few have ever survived the onslaught this technique unleashes, as none have ever told the tale. The technique requires a very high level of control over one's magical energy, as the basis of the technique is a very fine manipulation of the user's magic. The essence of the technique is to coat the edge of one's blade in an exceedingly fine layer of condensed magic, greatly increasing the blade's cutting power. The fine layer of magic surrounding the blade's edge now acts as its cutting edge and is so sharp that it can cut through almost anything. The potency of the technique increases with one's proficiency with manipulating their magical reserves -- the finer the magical layer surrounding the blade's edge, the greater its cutting power. With the level of control that Dante possesses it is possible for him to create layers that are not even visible to the naked eye, and most captains are also capable of producing similar results. Dante can even expel the magical energy from the edges of his blade during slashes as thin, and exceedingly sharp wire like projectiles that cut through anything in their path. Using this technique, the user can literally shred an opponent to pieces and it can only be used offensively. The end result of the technique is that leaves the opponent in a pool of their own blood. This technique combined with the War God's Manifestation Blade can even destroy magical items and armors of any kind with relative ease. Advanced Hand-to-Hand Combat Prowess: A wizard's main weakness is their dependence on magic. In order to overcome this flaw, Dante had retain knowledge of fighting stances, styles, techniques, and concepts. From a young age, Dante had trained with many masters in his country, memorizing many styles and techniques. This vastly improved when he joined the rebel army, having been personally trained in close-ranged combat. Due to his excellent control of his magic, he can coat his fists, elbows, knees, or any of his body parts in magic. The result being that his hits are damaging to an extreme, critically injuring his contenders in the process of fighting. He has demonstrated a control over his own abilities and his body that is well beyond the standards of even high-class warriors and mages. He utilizes techniques of incredible precision, with no wasted movement whatsoever, allowing for the total domination of an opponent until they are rendered incapable of fighting any further. On his own, Dante was able to charge right through the battlefield, engaging in hyper-speed combat with every single opponent that dared to cross his path. He wouldn't even give them enough time to fight back or use their magic. In less than twenty minutes, he had completely wiped out an entire squadron without the extra use of magic to aid him. Even sturdy opponents find themselves utterly outmatched against Dante's powerful attacks. In a similar case, the ranks find themselves completely at the mercy of Dante's technique, with even their great Commander falling to Dante's knees after just a couple well-aimed strikes. In terms of style, Dante comments that he has no true style, having mastered a medley of different martial arts to accommodate any situation he puts himself in. Dante remarked that his "style" is the deals with the mixed nature of hard-type and soft-type martial arts themselves, serving as a parallel to his pacifistic nature, wanting to end things without killing anyone in the process. The idea behind Dante's fighting style is not simply to disable an opponent through a plethora of methods until they are subdued, but rather his combat style is modeled after the idea of subjugation and domination, seeking any and all means to crush an opponent's will and fighting, even if it should mean using dirty tactics in order to accomplish it. Only when the opponent lacks the capability to continue fighting are they actually defeated, even if it means they must succumb to death through Dante's hand or even if it means his allies must suffer the price, in which he wishes for neither to happen. :*'Tenkuhan: Amatsu Chōkō' (天空判.天津彫工 , Sky Judgment: Imperial Carve): :*'Jigokuzuki: Reiraku Byakuya '(地獄突き.零落白夜, Hell Stab: White Night Annihilation): :*'Maegeri '(前蹴り, Front Kick): Other Skills Unusual Genius-level Intellect: Part of Dante's personality derives from this specific trait. Because of his rather unorthodox way of thinking, he has many allies and/or enemies pondering what he really thinking. While many have called him outright mad or insane, Dante describes it rather as a more "creative" way of thinking, which includes much more possibilities and isn't bound to the "stupidly restraining rules and laws". From an early age, he was able to decipher many ancient texts and solve many complicated mathematical equations. His estimated I.Q. is around 175 to 200, which was impressive considering the age he was at the time. He had a plethora of tutors, professors, and philosophers teach him a variety of subjects, ranging from history of various countries and its traditions, to the "art of war" - military strategies and tactics taken from various countries on various continents. When he got older, his intelligence had increased dramatically, the extent being unknown. However, many compare his knowledge to that of a sage-like figure. Since he's a cultural person, a rebel leader, and a novelist, he has to have ascertained a certain amount of knowledge if he's able to be successful in fulfilling his duties. Even when he visits various places, he takes the time to know the landscape and the cultural exchanges in said place, something most people tend not to do, whether it'd be history, language, or anything in-between. In battle, all the knowledge he had ascertained has always been put to excellent use in creating plans and battle strategies and is one of the main reasons for his string of victories. There hasn't been a single time when he has been outsmarted, simply because his plans include such radical back-ups no one would expect or even recognize them. There is no recognizable pattern or reason behind some of his acts, and sometimes his plans would involve the use of allies who aren't even aware of the fact that they are being used. It's because of these kinds of "cruel and demented plans", as stated by those who were involved in them, that it's hard to trust Dante. His capability of devising and executing strategies is so quick that many believed that he already pre-planned it, making even more hard to believe him when he tells them he didn't. His perception and analytical skills are so great that he can quickly analyze an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against him. He is able to quickly determine a person's battle style after a single glance as well. After doing this, he can quickly place himself several moves ahead of his opponent and formulate the best counter-strategies. The series repeatedly demonstrates Dante's mental acuity; ranging from his superb skill in playing chess, to being able to deduce complex facts from a very limited amount of facts.During battle, Dante often uses misinformation, disinformation and an analytical knowledge of a person's nature to help lull an opponent into a false sense of security and possibly make them carelessly over-confident. He also takes drastic strategies to often confuse and force the hand of his opponents. Dante tends to second-guess everything he is presented with, where most would believe it immediately upon witnessing. He also has very good insight on people, often knowing if they are troubled or hiding something; he sometimes even knows what a person is thinking, which seems to scare his family members. :*'Multilingual/Polyglot': Because of his many excursions, travelling various places and learning different things, factored with the knowledge he gained when he was younger, studying under many people, Dante has mastered many languages, some known to be lost to the modern world. He can decipher strange languages in the matter of instances and several ancient scripts used in some . He has also been known to speak said languages fluently and perfectly understand them. This is good, as many of his travels take him and his comrades to foreign countries. He usually acts as their translators, translating what the foreigners are saying to them with perfect accuracy. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Fairy Tail: Tales of the Forgotten Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Articles in process Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Sword User Category:Original Characters Magical Prowess Immense Magical Power: :Second Origin Activation (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Take-Over Magic Solid-Script Archive Requip Sword Magic Imperial Embodiment Quotes *''"Shall we begin gentleman?"'' - One of Dante's pre-battle catchphrases. *''"Well, well, well. Look what the cat threw up in the litterbox."'' - Dante talking about his rival. *''"I am many things. A revolutionary. A story-teller. A writer. But above all, you can call me your liberator."'' - Dante to a little girl he saves during one of his missions. *''"I wonder what I should do today?"'' - Dante pondering about his day. *''"....Do you what the gravest sin in this world is? I'll tell you. It's damaging the world's most sacred treasures - children. Children are the future of the world. They are what we leave behind to take care of the world when we leave it. Should you trample on that treasure, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT SIN WITH YOUR WRETCHED LIFE!!!!!!!"'' - Dante to his most fiercest enemy. *''"Escape? Why that's my favorite two-syllable word."'' - Dante talking to one of his comrades on a retreat plan. *''"I wonder what I should write about this time?"'' - Dante pondering on what to write *''"Do I really need a special reason to save lives? If I do, please enlighten me."'' - Dante saving his fellow commander and friend. *''"Tch. to think that he forgot the most basic rule of combat. Well, it's his fault for forgetting. Not my problem."'' - Dante talking about one of the enemy's tactics during battle. *''"Believe in me and you will find your way. I will never fail fail you. I will always have your back. If you trust me, you won't regret it"'' - Dante to his comrades. *''"The mind should be pure, uncontaminated by self-serving distortions and preconceived ideas. The mind should be flexible, able to change shape according to the situation without resorting to rote learning. Water is pure and flexible."'' - Dante remembering the teachings his tutor had taught him. Behind the Scenes To Be Written.... Trivia *Dante is the author's main character for his storyline and roleplays thus far. *Interestingly, although he doesn't look it, Dante is a very excellent cook, mastering many forms of cuisine-cooking and etiquette. This might be due to his uprbringing. *Dante's psuedo-last name is derived from the word Alumnus, which is Latin for "foster son, pupil", according to the author's knowledge. *Dante's favorite saying is "nankurunaisa" (なんくるないさ, Everything will turn out alright in the end), something that always give many hope. *Dante hates the cold, preferring warm, tropic weather. *Despite being one of the strongest, Dante has a weakness for things cute and cuddly, especially when they approach him. This goes from things to animals to small children. *Dante is an expert on love and women, comically being called the "Love Doctor of the rebel army." Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Fairy Tail: Tales of the Forgotten Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Articles in process Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Sword User Category:Original Characters